Arthur and Fallout
by Travis 2014
Summary: Nuclear War happens. Elwood City gets fallout from a blast from Crown city. Read and review.
1. Going to the vault

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>Second version of Arthur and Fallout. This one will be different than the other one. First chapter is the end of the Resources war. Nuclear war is now coming. They brought in a vault to Elwood City. So it's citizens can be safe from from the bomb and fallout after that. They know it is coming it is just a matter of time. They will be going in it soon. Arthur and them are talking now. It is their last day outside the vault. They will go in it tomorrow morning after breakfast.<p>

"Nuclear war is coming," said Arthur, "So i heard anyway?"  
>"Yes indeed Arthur," said Brain, "You heard correct."<br>"My daddy and some others brought in the vault," said Muffy, "For everyone in this city."  
>"That is good," said Francine, "So everyone can survive it here."<p>

After they had breakfast the troops came and taking them to the vault. They are now on their way to it. The first missles are on there way to China and Russia. Then towards North Korea. After the last one came in the vault was sealed. Arthur and them are now talking. And a screen came on. It is showing Crown City. It will be Nuked soon. Elwood City would get fallout from it. They will see that city as the Mushroom cloud goes up.

"Any reason sir we are seeing Crown city?" said Arthur, "Just want to know."  
>"We think it will be Nuked," said Rufus Compson, "Glad to see my family with me."<br>"Yes dad we are," said Bud, "We are all here."  
>"Yes we are," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."<br>"Yes Honey we are," said Cisely, "We are all safe."  
>"Yes we are dad," said Gussie, "We are safe."<br>"All of us are." Madison said.

Next chapter Crown city is destroyed by a Nuclear bomb from Russia. See what happens next.


	2. Nuclear War

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>Nukes are heading towards American cities. They hit three cities already. They are New York City, Los Angles, and Seattle Washington. Soon Washington D.C. and Crown city will be hit. They see a missile heading towards Crown City. It came down. A blinding flash they are seeing the mushroom cloud going up. And it is destroying that city. Then came the Fallout. Arthur and them are now talking. About surviving World War 3. That is what they are talking about.<p>

"I wonder how many died in Crown city?" said Arthur, "From that Nuke?"  
>"My guess is thousands or hundreds of thousands," said Brain, "Most of the population."<br>"What is the coming down?" said Buster, "That dust there?"  
>"That is radioactive fallout," said Brain, "We are safe here in the vault."<br>"We seem to have heat in here," said Arthur, "For the coming nuclear winter or something?"  
>"Yes indeed Arthur," said Brain, "Which will soon happen. After the war."<p>

The war is still going on now. It will end in about a day. They are firing lots of nukes. Nuclear winter will soon set in. The temperature will drop. Global cooling that is. Do to nuclear war. So ice caps and glaciers are going to grow fast. A day later the nuclear war was over. The temperature is now starting to fall. The heat was then turned on full blast to make it from 71 to 75. So that they can be comfortable. They have all their clothes and toys and such. Anything that was not bolted down. They will all take showers or baths everyday. They have their own houses. After dinner that is.

"This house looks like our old house," said Arthur, "Why is that?"  
>"To give us more a normal life," said Mrs. Read, "That is the reason."<br>"Make since to me," said Arthur, "How about you D.W.?"  
>"It sure does Arthur," said D.W., "We might love it here after all."<br>"That is very good," said Mrs. Read, "Arthur i want you to have a hot bath."  
>"I love them," said Arthur, "Tomorrow can i have shower?"<br>"Yes you can," said Mrs. Read, "Baths some days and showers the next."

Arthur went in took off all his clothes including underwear and got in the bath. After that in pajamas on. And bed time. Next chapter they have school. Yes schools are there as well. With the same names. See what happens next chapter.


	3. A time machine?

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>Nuclear winter has begun. Arthur will discover time travel. By accident of course. That wll take him to the far future. And meet a group of kids from Mighty Mountain. And becomes friends with them. See what happens in this chapter. Arthur and them are heading to Lakewood of the Vault. That is where Lakewood is now at. Their old school is radioactive from fallout. Arthur will discover time travel after school. From an experiment he is doing with Brain. At the school now. Five minutes later Mr. Ratburn came in. He is talking now.<p>

"Well glad all of us are safe here," said Mr. Ratburn, "Instead of being out with that fallout which cause radiation sickness or cancer. Or worse becoming mutants. Yes they will be them around now."  
>"Yes sir we are," said Brain, "I am also glad."<p>

They are now learning the lessons they would have if Nuclear war didn't happen. So they can get more back to normal. As back to normal they can be in the vault. They have enough water to last 200 years. Anytime after that they have to find more water to support up to another 100 years. They don't know how long they will be safe underground. Arthur and Brain are working on that project after school. Just not during recess but after school.

"If this works what would happen?" said Arthur, "Just to know."  
>"Make the surface safe again," said Brain, "So we can return in a short time."<br>"I hope it works," said Arthur, "So we can get back to normal."  
>"I also hope so," said Brain, "Some of my stuff does not work as it should. So i hope it works."<br>"We can test that thing after we build it all the way," said Arthur, "To see if it works."  
>"That is the plan," said Brain, "I hope it does work."<p>

They did finish that machine. Then Arthur went inside of it to adjust something. He was sent forward in time. See what happens and see if he goes forward in time. And how he gets back. See what happens next.


	4. Animals comes from the past

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>Arthur went to the far future. He saw a land without any animals. He went back in the machine. Brain is waiting for him to return so he an ask him what he saw. If he went to the future or the past. They have themselves a time machine. Arthur is then heading back to the present. Still in the vault of course after all outside it is radioactive. See what happens.<p>

"So was it the past or the future?" said Brain, "Just want to know."  
>"It was the future," said Arthur, "I saw no wild animals."<br>"The future looks bleak," said Brain, "Not sure what to do."  
>"I am also not sure," said Arthur, "Besides that of cloning?"<br>"We might have to do just that," said Brain, "I have no other ideas."

Kids they don't know came up to them. They have an idea of their own. They are now talking to them both about it.

"I say you can go back before the Nuclear war," said a boy, "So they could breed and repopulate without cloning."  
>"Sounds good to me Brain," said Arthur, "He has a point."<br>"I think that will work," said Brain, "So i say yes to it."  
>"Let's do it Brain," said Arthur, "They seem smart."<br>"Yes let's go," said Brain, "We can have you kids come with us."  
>"I say yes," said the girl, "I can come."<br>"Yes indeed," said the boy, "Our idea so yes."

They went in the machine. They are sending animals through it. Enough to repopulate the planet that aren't mutants. Arthur saw Mutant animals in the but only as shadows. They are mean to others. And mutant people known as Swampfolf and other mutants. Like Ghouls and others. The leaders saw they did good.

"We can use these animals to help repopulate the non mutant animals," said the mayor, "This is good thing."  
>"It was their ideas," said Arthur, "Do you know them?"<br>"Yes i do," said the mayor, "They are my children."  
>"That is good," said Brain, "They can both become mayor one day."<br>"That is the idea," said the mayor, "They are smart children."

They put them in the wild animal part. Which only had types of wolves. It is set up like a zoo. See what happens next.


	5. Day at the Zoo

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>Arthur gets to open the zoo. After all the Mayor decided he should. So they are at the zoo section of the vault. They have all the known animals. Which includes all types of fish and birds even insects. It is a huge zoo. See what happens.<p>

"I declare this zoo open," said Arthur, "I hope you all enjoy this zoo."  
>"That was sure good," said Francine, "This is a good zoo i think."<br>"We will find out," said Brain, "For it is open."  
>"It sure is," said Fern, "I sure love zoos."<p>

They all went in it. Which indeed including Arthur and his family. They have food for them like all zoos. That zoo will help repopulate the planet with non mutated animals. The mutant animals are hostile towards normal people.

"This is a good zoo," said D.W., "And it is a good zoo."  
>"That it is," said Mr. Read, "It is a big zoo."<br>"It needs to be big," said Arthur, "With all the animals we brought back."  
>"That will help repopulate the world D.W.," said Mrs. Read, "With non mutated animals."<br>"Make since to me," said D.W., "Love this zoo."

They are having a good time at the zoo. They know that the animals will reproduce. And help repopulate a post nuclear war Earth with them. And Arthur and them will also reproduce. So they can also repopulate the Earth. They are having lunch.

"This zoo is great," said Arthur, "This is a huge vault."  
>"That it is," said Mrs. Read, "They are building an Amusement park."<br>"I heard of that," said Arthur, "That will give us a more normal life."  
>"Where is that going to be?" said D.W., "Just want to know."<br>"Just next to the zoo," said Mrs. Read, "Where we are at."

After seeing all the animals and such they are going home. They went home and went inside. See what happens next.


	6. How long will we be here?

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>The next day more vault citizens came to the zoo there. And soon a mission will begin. Arthur will be chosen by picking it out of at hat. He will encounter Mutants such as Death claws, Swamp folk, Ghouls, Behemoths, and the rest of them. See what happens. We begin with Arthur giving them a tour of the zoo and how that vault works. He learned that in school.<p>

"This zoo has non mutant animals we brought back," said Arthur, "This vault works to keep us safe. Keeps radiation out. And from the mutants. After all because of the nuclear war that happened. Any questions? Yes sir?"  
>"How long will we be here?" said a man, "Just want to know."<br>"That i don't know," said Arthur, "Talk to Ed Crosswire about that. He helped bring us this vault."  
>"I sure will," said that man, "I think he will know that."<p>

They are going to ask Mr. Crosswire that. He does know that answer. So he and some are talking to him about it.

"Yes i do know the answer," said Mr. Crosswire, "We will be for life. For it will take about two hundred years."  
>"So radiation can last a long time?" said that man, "Is that what your saying?"<br>"Yes indeed sir," said Mr. Crosswire, "Radiation can last a long time."  
>"Now we know that," said Arthur, "Got that sir?"<br>"Yes i got that," said that man, "We will be here for life."

They will soon pick a name out of that hat if you will really a bucket. Arthur and them know a mission will come. His parents and D.W. along with Arthur himself about who will be picked. Who they think it is. It is different for them.

"I think maybe Mr. Ratburn," said Arthur, "He can get what we need."  
>"I think it is Mr. Compson," said Mrs. Read, "He is in the army."<br>"I think Ed Crosswire," said Mr. Read, "He helped bring us this vault."  
>"Well i think a kid will," said D.W., "Not sure which one."<p>

Next chapter the name gets picked. See what happens next.


	7. It is you Arthur

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>Arthur gets to pick the name out of the bucket now. Of who will go on that mission to the surface. In the post nuclear war world. Which is part of the fallout series. Arthur just might pick out his own name. He is at town hall now. Well in front of it anyway. The mayor is holding the bucket so Arthur can pick out that name. He is ready to pick out that name.<p>

"I am now ready to pick the name out sir," said Arthur, "So we will know who will go on it."  
>"I am also ready," said the Mayor, "So yes pick now."<br>"Here it goes," said Arthur, "And the one who will go is me."  
>"You sure did pick your name," said the Mayor, "We have a radiation suit and weapons for you."<p>

They all cheered for him. He is getting ready for his mission to get a device to help purify more water to solve a small shortage of it. Arthur will encounter a death claw when he leaves the vault. And Swamp folk first generation is near their lighthouse next to the beach. Now known as Swamp Folk point. They built themselves cabins. They are hostile towards them. Because nuclear fallout caused them to become mutants. His first mission takes him to Elwood City Preschool. The one not in the vault but the one used in the show.

"You are ready for your mission Arthur," said Rufus Compson, "Take this AK 47."  
>"Thank you sir," said Arthur, "I could use this."<br>"We know you can," said Rufus Compson, "After all there is mutants out there. Hostile we think they are."  
>"Caused by the fallout right?" said Arthur, "Am i right about that?"<br>"Yes you are right," said Rufus Compson, "Be careful out there."

Arthur is now ready to leave that vault. He is now heading towards the door. The guards saw him.

"Right this way," said the first guard, "We hope your careful."  
>"Yes get that device for us," said second guard, "Mutants are out there. So use this hand gun."<br>"Thank you sir," said Arthur, "I got these brass knuckles from Rattles."  
>"I got this baseball bat Arthur," said Francine, "Just in case."<br>"Thanks Francine," said Arthur, "I can use this."  
>"You are welcome," said Francine, "Be careful out there."<p>

Arthur agreed about that. He is now ready to go on his mission. See what happens next chapter when he begins his mission to get that device. I will update as soon as i can.


	8. The Quest begins part 1

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>Arthur is now ready to go on his quest. Brain came up to him to give him advice and such as he goes on it. He has a manual about what he will go to get. As well as a weapon to give him. So he can use to fight mutants with.<p>

"This is the device you need to get," said Brain, "Take this knife with you. It is very sharp."  
>"I will take both with me for my quest," said Arthur, "I will use this knife. As well as that manual."<br>"Be careful out there," said Brain, "You can get weapons from mutants you kill. As well as find more else where."  
>"That i heard from the Mayor," said Arthur, "That he told me just a little while ago."<br>"Well off you go," said Brain, "On your quest."

Arthur left his vault called Vault 117. Also known as New Elwood City. That the residences calls it. He has on a Radiation suit on to protect himself from the radiation that is outside. Then came a Death claw. Arthur shot and killed it and cut of a claw hand to use. He is making his way to Elwood City Preschool. Their is a group of five super mutants near by. They are animal looking since everyone is Anthropomorphic animals in Arthur. Arthur sees them and they see him. Arthur killed them. And took a club from one of them. Which he can use to defeat more mutants. Arthur talking to his mom on a phone.

"Wow they was sure tough to kill," said Arthur, "Did you hear that Mom?"  
>"Yes i heard that Honey," said Mrs. Read, "We call them super mutants."<br>"Yes of course," said Arthur, "I did fight and defeated a death claw."  
>"Those things are monsters," said , "Be careful Honey. Get that device and return."<br>"Not sure when that will be," said Arthur, "I will sure be careful."  
>"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "We are counting on you."<p>

Arthur went in Elwood City preschool. He found and picked up a Kitchen knife and put it in his back pack. Not his school back pack but a hikers type. See what happens next chapter when Arthur heads to Lakewood Elementary school.


	9. Schools and home

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>Arthur is now heading to Lakewood Elementary school. To see if that device is there. He arrived at that school. Out came Super mutants. So Arthur shot and killed them. And went inside the school. He went to the cafeteria didn't find it. But he did find a rolling pin and a Butcher knife. Which he will use. So he went in the boys restroom. He used it and then in a class room. His former classroom that is. See what happens.<p>

"Well i didn't find that device here," said Arthur, "Now where do i go?"  
>"Mighty Mountain Elementary school," said Rufus Compson, "That is where you can go."<br>"Then that is where i will go," said Arthur, "But can i check our old house first?"  
>"If you like," said Rufus Compson, "You can get stuff there for your mission."<p>

Arthur went to his old house. He got a BB gun, a sling shot, and a steak knife. He saw a group of Feral ghouls. So Arthur got out his AK 47. They see him and coming for him. So he shot and killed them. An escaped prisoner came. He is a threat to him. Even though he isn't a mutant. Arthur killed him. And Arthur got his Shot gun and pocket knife.

"Time to head to mighty mountain sir," said Arthur, "Found some feral ghouls and an escaped convict."  
>"You will see more of them," said Rufus Compson, "If it isn't there try that lighthouse. Which is in Swamp folk area."<br>"Yes sir i will," said Arthur, "Mighty mountain here i come."  
>"That is good," said Rufus Compson, "Let me know when you get there."<br>"Yes sir," said Arthur, "I will sure do that."

Arthur arrived at Mighty Mountain. And he let Rufus know that.

"I have arrived sir," said Arthur, "Just as you said to call as i came here."  
>"Good now go check it," said Rufus Compson, "Please do that."<p>

Arthur didn't find it. So he is heading to Swamp Folk point. As in Lighthouse. See what happens next chapter.


	10. First mission over

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>Arthur and Rufus are heading to the Lighthouse in Swamp Folk point. Which is what it is now after nuclear war. They have their weapons ready to fight. They heard that device is either in the Lighthouse or Swamp Folk town. Which is mutated people. They are hostile towards regular people. They blame them for that war that changed them. They are ugly.<p>

"I hear something over there," said Arthur, "Singing and music."  
>"I also hear that," said Rufus Compson, "They might be mutants."<br>"It is coming from a distance," said Arthur, "Not sue were."  
>"There is the Lighthouse," said Rufus, "If it isn't there we can see what we can see."<br>"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "Being in the army must be nice?"  
>" It sure is," said Rufus, "I sure love it."<p>

They went in the lighthouse. They checked down stairs first. Arthur picked up a Hunting Rifle. And Rufus picked up a Sling shot. They know they can use them. It is all they found along with some ammo. And heading up stairs to the top.

"I don't see it sir," said Arthur, "Look over there a town of some kind."  
>"I think it must be there," said Rufus, "We wait here until night. To avoid a battle."<br>"That is a good idea," said Arthur, "Look two of them heading here."  
>"They must have saw us coming," said Rufus, "Get out that AK 47. We must kill them two."<p>

Them two mutants are going after Arthur and Rufus. So Arthur and Rufus killed them two and got their weapons. Then came night time. They went into an empty cabin. Where them two mutants lived. A father and son in fact.

"Is this it sir?' said Arthur, "Or something else?"  
>"That is it," said Rufus, "Back to the vault we go."<br>"I agree with you there," said Arthur, "We will be back soon."  
>"That we will," said Rufus, "Follow me."<p>

They got back and that thing is working. They are glad about that. Next chapter Arthur goes on another mission.


	11. New mission part 1

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>Mr. Read left the vault to work on a project to clean fresh water in Elwood city area. Arthur was called upon to go find him. He is talking to the Mayor and Captain Rufus Compson. So he will know what to do. To find his dad to help with the project.<p>

"So yes that project might help with that," said the Mayor, " So that we can then work on pipes to this vault."  
>"We will live in the vault for life," said Rufus Compson, "We hope this project work."<br>"You can count on me," said Arthur, "I have all the weapons and such. So i am ready."  
>"We know we can," said the Mayor, "You can go on it now."<br>"Yes i will go now," said Arthur, "Find your dad and help with that project."

Arthur put on that suit got his weapons and left the vault. He is going to Elwood City preschool to see if he is there. On his way out came some super mutants. And even some Feral Ghouls. So Arthur shot and killed them. And went in that school. He is looking to see if his dad is there. He found a paint gun and a flame thrower. He can use them. He went to a gas station. To see if he is there. He didn't see him there. Arthur called them up.

"Still haven't found him," said Arthur, "This mission is hard."  
>"We know it is," said Rufus Compson, "We know you can do it."<br>"That i can," said Arthur, "Where do i go next?"  
>"Try both Lakewood and Mighty Mountain," said Rufus Compson, "Then if he isn't there check your old house."<br>"Yes sir," said Arthur, "As you said sir."

Arthur went to both schools. He didn't find his dad so he is now heading to his old house now. He got there.

"Still haven't found him yet," said Arthur, "Where to next?"  
>"Try checking Swamp Folk point," said Rufus Compson, "If not check anywhere you want."<p>

Arthur agreed to that. Next chapter he goes to that town. See what happens next chapter.


	12. New mission part 2

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>Arthur is now heading to Swamp Folk point. To see if his dad is there. They might keep him prisoner there. That is what Arthur wants to find out. They are a hostile group of strong mutants. They don't seem like any outsiders. See what happens. Arthur arrived at that lighthouse to see if he is being held there. He isn't there. He is staying there until night.<p>

"No sign of him yet," said Arthur, "Should i check Swamp Point the town?"  
>"Yes but be careful," said Rufus Compson, "Wait until night time."<br>"Yes night time is best," said Arthur, "I agree with you there."  
>"That is good," said Rufus Compson, "We are on the same page then."<p>

At night time Arthur went in that town. He looked in all windows. No sin of him at all. So he went in the empty cabin. Still no sign of him. He left the town. A Swamp folf saw him and he has a baseball bat. Arthur knocked it out of his hand. Arthur grabbed that guy s slit his throat killing him. Arthur returned to the Lighthouse he uses as his personal base. He called Rufus up. To see where he can check next. So he can help his dad with his project so he can take him back to that vault.

"He wasn't there sir," said Arthur, "Where can i check next?"  
>"The park first," said Rufus Compson, "If he isn't there check ELF preschool. Rumors have it a small vault is under there."<br>"I also heard that rumor," said Arthur, "I will check them out tomorrow."  
>"Yes because it is bedtime," said Rufus Compson, "Check after breakfast tomorrow."<br>"That i will sir," said Arthur, "As you said sir."

At morning Arthur had breakfast. He is heading to the park to see if he is there. A Feral Ghoul is there. He killed him. So Arthur wen to ELF preschool. He found a vault there.

"I did find a vault here," said Arthur, "Should i ask to be let in it?"  
>"I say yes to that," said Rufus Compson, "I hope they do let you in. Or at least if your dad is there."<p>

Next chapter see if they let Arthur in that vault. See what happens next chapter.


	13. Vault 120

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>Arthur is at the door to vault 120. He is now asking if he can enter it to see if his dad is there. It is a smaller vault than vault 117. Only can fit 1000 people. So he is asking if he can come in to look. See what happens.<p>

"I want in to find my dad," said Arthur, "Not to live in. Can i come in please?"  
>"Sounds good to me," said a man, "You can see if he is here."<br>"Thank you very much," said Arthur, "Hello there."  
>"Welcome to our vault," said that man, "What is your name?'<br>"My name is Arthur Read," said Arthur, "That is my name."  
>"You can see if your dad is here Arthur," said that man, "Your dad could be here."<p>

Arthur couldn't find his dad there. He was allowed to eat lunch with them. After he left that vault he called Rufus Compson to see where he can look for him next in. So he is now talking to him.

"He wasn't there," said Arthur, "Where can i look next?"  
>"Check that other vault," said Rufus Compson, "After all three vaults here. If he isn't there check city hall."<br>"Yes sir," said Arthur, "Heading to that other vault now."  
>"That is good," said Rufus Compson, "That project can make water safe from radiation. So we can have clean and pure water that can save lives in at least Elwood City. Hopefully the country as well."<p>

On the way to that other vault he saw some feral Ghouls. So he shot them killing them. He is heading for where that other vault is at. He is talking to Rufus again.

"Well i see where it is at," said Arthur, "Same thing i asked them?"  
>"I say yes to that," said Rufus Compson, "I am sure they will let you in it."<br>"I sure hope they do," said Arthur, "I just hope he is there."  
>"Trust me Arthur they will," said Rufus Compson, "I also hope he is there."<p>

Next chapter he checks that other vault. See what happens next chapter.


	14. Is it a dream?

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>Arthur is now asking if Vault 118 will let him look for his dad there. He hopes they let him in just for that. So he is asking them now. He is at the door asking that is. He hopes his dad is there. He heard a rumor he is there. So he wants to check.<p>

"Yes i want in please," said Arthur, "To see if my dad is here."  
>"You are free to come in and check," said a man, "Come on in."<br>"Thank you sir," said Arthur, "This vault is nice."  
>"Yes it is," said that man, "Second biggest vault in town."<br>"I live in vault 117," said Arthur, "My dad is one of the ones that helped."  
>"He was here," said that man, "He left a few hours ago."<p>

Arthur is heading to the Museum. He heard he could be in that place working on that project. So he is going there. He arrived to the museum. He sees feral ghouls and super mutants. So he is shooting them. He went in that museum. He saw his dad along with others there. Mr. Read sees him and went over to him. He is happy to see him. He wants him to help.

"We was hoping you would come here," said Mr. Read, "We want you to help us."  
>"I sure will dad," said Arthur, "I hope this works."<br>"With your help it will," said Mr. Read, "We think it will work."  
>"Making radioactive water lean and pure is great," said Arthur, "Solve the small water shortage."<br>"That is why we are here," said Mr. Read, "We will return to more to a normal life we could living in vaults."

Arthur is doing his job. He begins to question if that is all a dream. He isn't sure. But he did his job. And is talking.

"I did my part dad," said Arthur, "Now what do we do?"  
>"We activate it," said Mr. Read, "We hope it works."<br>"Lets turn it on," said Arthur, "Hope it does it's job."  
>"We will do that," said Mr. Read, "As in now."<p>

They activated it. He did it's job it cleaned up the water for the Country. Arthur wonders if it is real or dream. He is questioning it. See what happens next chapter.


	15. Another quest part 1

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>Arthur is ow back in vault 117. They have lots of water to last many years to come. Arthur still thinks it is a dream. He never really heard of the Resources war. So he believes it could be a dream. Arthur will be going on another quest to get better electricity for their vault. He needs to go find that device for the main generator. See what happens.<p>

"So you need me to go on another quest?" said Arthur, "What am i going to get this time?"  
>"Yes another quest," said Rufus Compson, "To get a part for the main generator. That will help keep the lights as long as possible. You leave today. As in as soon as you get ready."<br>"Well lets get me ready," said Arthur, "Anything to help the people of this vault."  
>"Then lets get you ready now," said Rufus Compson, "You are sure a brave boy."<p>

Arthur is now ready to head to the outside to look for that part. It turns out it is located in a school. One of 4 schools that is. Lakewood, Mighty Mountain, Elwood city preschool, or Elwood City middle school. Just not at the other school. For they got parts from that school. So Arthur is on his way to Elwood City middle school. He sees a mutated rat he killed it. He then went inside of it. He went in all the classrooms. All he found was some weapons and ammo. So he got them.

"It wasn't at that school," said Arthur, "Now where do i go?"  
>"Now head to Mighty Mountain," said Rufus Compson, "Just watch out for feral ghouls."<br>"I am armed and ready for them," said Arthur, "I can kill them."  
>"That is right," said Rufus Compson, "The super mutants are very strong."<br>"That i know," said Arthur, "Heading to Mighty mountain now."

Arthur went there saw some feral ghouls so he shot them all. As in killed them. He couldn't find it there.

"Now what school do i go to?" said Arthur, "Couldn't find it there."  
>"Now head to Elwood City preschool," said Rufus Compson, "Find that part so we can turn it on."<br>"I will indeed find it sir," said Arthur, "Next i will try Lakewood."  
>"Seems your a step a head of me," said Rufus Compson, "You are smart."<p>

Next chapter he goes to both them schools to find that part. See what happens next chapter.


	16. Another quest part 2

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>Arthur is on his way to Elwood City preschool. Then on his way to Lakewood. To find that electric part. Arthur still think it is just a dream he is having. As in what is now a lucid dream. But he is going there anyway. See what happens.<p>

"On my way to Lakewood now sir," said Arthur, "I hope it is there."  
>"I also hope it is," said Rufus Compson, "Or we can have you check the lighthouse and Swamp folk point."<br>"Going in it now sir," said Arthur, "And ready to see if it is there."  
>"That is good," said Rufus Compson, "Call me if you find it or not."<p>

Arthur found that part in the kitchen. He is very happy about that. And calling Rufus about the good news.

"I found it sir," said Arthur, "That it was in the kitchen here."  
>"That is very good news," said Rufus Compson, "Bring it back here please."<br>"Bringing it to the vault now," said Arthur, "I hope it works."  
>"I also hope so," said Rufus Compson, "Good news to tell the others."<br>"That is good," said Arthur, "Telling them that is."

Arthur brought it back to their vault. He is indeed a hero to them all. He is getting a key to the vault.

"Here it is," said the mayor, "Key to the vault to our hero. You are sure brave."  
>"That i am," said Arthur, "To save others lives."<br>"That is what makes you a true hero," said the mayor, "Bravery helps with stuff."  
>"Yes indeed sir," said Arthur, "To our vault."<p>

Arthur is now at home in the vault that is. His parents are talking to him.

"You saved many lives here," said Mrs. Read, "We are proud of you."  
>"That we are," said Mr. Read, "Your a hero to us all."<p>

Arthur is very happy about that. Next chapter will be up as soon as i can.


	17. Hunting and new quest

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>Arthur still believes it is just a dream he is having. He is a hero now after all. Hero of vault 117. They are now growing some food now. So that they can survive for a long time. They learned the can eat meat from mutated animals. Arthur gets to go hunting with them. They see some mutant animals. They are going up to them.<p>

"That right there is Mirlurks," said Arthur, "That meat is safe right?"  
>"You better believe it Arthur," said Rufus Compson, "Lets kill some of them."<br>"Yes sir as you say," said Arthur, "I got two of them."  
>"We have enough mirlurk meat," said Rufus Compson, "To last us all for two weeks."<p>

They then shot and killed mutated cows and mutated bears. They know they can eat stuff like that. They are taking the meat back to vault 117. Arthur is a hero yet again by solving the food thing. They can survive for over 200 years with the programs that was his idea. That will stick around for many years.

"Your idea saved us again Honey," said Mrs. Read, "We are proud of you."  
>"We sure are," said Mr. Read, "You are sure brave."<br>"Even i am proud of you," said D.W., "I hope to be one some day."  
>"Thanks you three," said Arthur, "Just wish Kate could talk."<br>"I am sure she would be proud of you," said Mrs. Read, "If she could talk more words."

Arthur will be going on another quest and get abducted by Aliens then continue his quest after that. He is getting ready for it. He got his weapons, water, food, his pajamas, and change of clothes and such.

"Arthur we need your help again," said Rufus Compson, "Would you do it?"  
>"I sure will," said Arthur, "What is the quest?"<br>"To collect seeds for more food plants," said Rufus Compson, "So we can have more stuff to eat."  
>"I am getting ready now," said Arthur, "I hope i can find them."<p>

Next chapter he goes on that quest and gets abducted by Aliens. See what happens next chapter.


	18. Alien Abduction part 1

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>Arthur is the hero of vault 117. He helped set up a hunting and growing programs as well as with water and electricity to last long of course. That vault is one of the best vaults in America. Arthur still thinks it is a dream. He remembers playing Fallout 3 on his new laptop. It is matching that game in ways. Even though different. See what happens.<p>

"Well Arthur thanks to you children are being born," said Rufus Compson, "I just hope your parents have another kid or two. Which indeed will help things a bit."  
>"I can talk to them about it," said Arthur, "To see if they will do it."<br>"That is a good idea," said Rufus Compson, "It is indeed up to them."  
>"I hope they do," said Arthur, "More kids the better in this post nuclear war Earth."<p>

Arthur went to go for a bit of hunting. A UFO came and abducted Arthur. They took off all his clothes. Arthur is naked. He saw a woman in that cell with him. She sees him as well.

"Well they took your clothes," said the woman, "I can tell your a kid no pubic hair."  
>"Yes i am naked," said Arthur, "I can see my Penis after all."<br>"I think i have a pair of underwear for boys with me," said the woman, "So you can cover up your butt and genitals."  
>"I could sure use them," said Arthur, "This is embarrassing having them exposed."<br>"Here you go," said the woman, "We need to get out of here."

They came up with a plan of a fake fight. They defeated the Aliens that came to break it up. Arthur got his stuff back.

"Now what do we do?" said Arthur, "Now that we are out of the cell?"  
>"Rescue the others," said the woman, "Then we need o stop the death ray from blowing up Earth."<br>"We can stop them," said Arthur, "We must to save the planet."  
>"This way please," said the woman, "So we can do that plan."<p>

Next chapter they rescue others and get Alien weapons and even food. See what happens next.


	19. Alien Abduction part 2

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>Arthur is now fighting Aliens who wants to destroy the Earth. They found three others from there time. They heard some people frozen from the past. So they are making their way to that room now. They see them in them things frozen alive.<p>

"How do we unfreeze them?" said Arthur, "And is this Alien food safe?"  
>"This button unfreezes them," said a girl, "And yes that food is safe for us."<br>"We can eat some in a bit," said Arthur, "Just after we free these people."  
>"Sounds like a plan," said the girl, "Press that button please."<br>"Here it goes," said Arthur, "It is working."

They was unfreezed out came a cowboy, a soldier, and a little boy. They are now in a room talking and eating now. That food is safe but it does not taste very good but they can eat it anyway. They have protein and such in it. They are now ready to fight the Aliens to save the Earth from getting blown up. They went to another part of the ship.

"So which way is the death ray hub?" said Arthur, "Or not sure at this time?"  
>"It is in the upper level," said the girl, "I know the way to it."<br>"I will have you lead the way," said Arthur, "Since you know the way to it."  
>"I was hoping you would ask me that," said the girl, "It is this way."<br>"We will follow you," said Arthur, "As you said."  
>"Yes of course," said the boy, "You know the way."<p>

They saw a room and killed the aliens inside. Arthur took their food to take it back with him.

"Which way do we go now?" said Arthur, "To the stairs or elevators or something?"  
>"They have both," said the girl, "Stairs leading up is over there."<br>"I see it now," said Arthur, "Glad they let me keep my glasses."  
>"I wear contacts," said the girl, "You can try it out as well."<br>"I will ask my mom if i can," said Arthur, "Once we can."

Next chapter they go up to stop the Aliens from destroying the Earth. See what happens next.


	20. Escape from UFO

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>Arthur and them are fighting Aliens to save the Earth. Arthur wants to know the names of that girl. He knows the other ones names. The woman is Margret Smith the cowboy is Tex Jones, the boy is Chad Douglas, and the Soldier is Michael Winslow. He wants to know who that girl is. So he is asking her.<p>

"Girl what is your name?" said Arthur, "I just want to know."  
>"My name is Tina McGee," said Tina, "Like you i am an Aardvark."<br>"That is true," said Arthur, "Lets stop them Aliens."  
>"We are all in," said Margret, "Lead the way Tina."<br>"I sure will Margret," said Tina, "This way please."

They went to the death ray hub. They see Aliens in it. So they killed them. The unfroze 3 good Aliens who will help them. So they can use a small ship to return to their home planet. The Aliens are talking to them now.

"Thanks for saving us," said good Alien 1, "Lets stop that death ray to save your world. They blew up a good planet. Not our planet or system but they was our allies. The survivors want them Aliens planet."  
>"No problem," said Arthur, "Sorry we can't help with your upcoming war."<br>"We are ready to asst. them good Aliens," said good Alien 2, "Time to stop them evil Aliens."

They reached that area. They defeated the bad Aliens. Got on escape ships and landed on Earth. Just after them Death ray blew up the bad Aliens spaceship. The good Aliens are now off to another planet to help with an upcoming war.

"We have room for you all in vault 117," said Arthur, "Will you go with me to it?"  
>"I sure will," said Tina, "What about you Chad?"<br>"I am sure in," said Chad, "And you others?"  
>"We are in," said the other two, "We will go with you."<p>

Arthur and them got back to the vault. They told them what happened. They believe it. See what happens next chapter.


	21. Meet Tina and Chad

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>Arthur is taking Tina and Chad to meet his family and friends. Them two lost their parents in Crown City where they was at for vacation. That city was nuked after all. Them two are sad about that. Arthur still thinks it is just a dream still. He sure is. That is all it is. He is really sleeping at home in bed. A Dream that seems real.<p>

"Tina and Chad meet D.W., Emily, and Bud," said Arthur, "They are preschool students."  
>"Yes we are," said Bud, "Miss. Morgan is our teacher."<br>"Nice to meet you all," said Chad, "Lets meet your friends."  
>"That Francine sounds tough," said Tina, "And that Buster seems interesting."<br>"Right this way please," said Arthur, "Follow me please."

Arthur took them two to meet all his friends. They are at the vault park right now. They heard of them two kids. So they are waiting for them to introduce themselves.

"So is that Chad and Tina?" said Francine, "Or not?"  
>"Yes it is Francine," said Arthur, "I met them on that Alien spaceship."<br>"We heard that," said Brain, "Nice to meet you two."  
>"I am Buster," said Buster, "That is Francine and Brain."<br>"Name is Fern Walters," said Fern, "Welcome to vault 117."

After they all introduced themselves they went to see a movie. Everyone of them that is. Not just Arthur and them but also Chad and Tina. After the movie they are now talking.

"That was a good movie," said Arthur, "What do you two think?"  
>"Yes it was good," said Tina, "Glad to see them here."<br>"I love movies," said Chad, "Always have always will."  
>"We need to return to the vault houses," said Brain, "So we can have dinner."<p>

Tina and Chad are staying in the homeless area. Bed's and food they get. See what happens next chapter.


	22. Building projects

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>Arthur and them are at school in the vault. They are thinking of building houses for Chad and Tina. So after school they are going to talk to the Mayor. Arthur knows this is a dream now. So he is now lucid dreaming. They are building them now.<p>

"This house will be yours," said Arthur, "All four of you."  
>"This looks nice," said Tina, "I heard it has four bedrooms."<br>"You heard correct," said Arthur, "All the room we have in the vault at this time. We might expand it."  
>"Sounds good to me," said Chad, "What do you two think?"<br>"It sure does," said Margret, "What do you think Tex?"  
>"I can help," said Tex, "It is a good idea."<p>

They finished building it. They will indeed expand the vault some. They have begun it. Tex is helping them as he said he would do. They will stay in the vault for life. Well really until Arthur wakes up from that dream.

"Well Tex is helping," said Arthur, "As he said he would do."  
>"He sure is," said Francine, "This is one of the best vaults in the Country."<br>"The other good one is vault 101," said Brain, "And a few others."  
>"We heard about," said Buster, "What do you think Ladonna?"<br>"I heard of one of them," said Ladonna, "Vault 101 that is."

The are watching that project to expand vault 117. Also know as New Elwood City. That vault keeps them safe from radiation. They know one day people can leave the vaults and rebuild Towns villages and Cities.

"This project is going well," said Fern, "That Tex guy is a big help."  
>"He sure is," said Arthur, "He is a builder after all."<br>"We heard he is," said Francine, "This proves it."  
>"We will sure be safe here," said Brain, "A bigger vault does help."<p>

Next chapter will be as soon as they can. See what happens next chapter.


	23. The party and plan

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>Tina and Chad along with the other two moved in that new house. Arthur is glad they love that new vault house. So they are giving them a house warming party. They have food, drink, and house warming gifts. Like all parties should be like.<p>

"Thanks for the party Arthur," said Tina, "It makes us feel welcomed."  
>"No problem at all Tina," said Arthur, "You will like it here."<br>"I know that," said Chad, "Better in a vault then that Alien spaceship."  
>"Better food here than there," said Tina, "That is for sure."<br>"That food the aliens eat is gross," said Buster, "Won't eat it again."  
>"I am with you," said Francine, "We love Earth food the best."<p>

They had a very good party there. After it was over they went to their vault houses. Arthur knows it is a dream.

"They are nice kids," said Fern, "Thanks for getting them out of there Arthur."  
>"No problem Fern," said Arthur, "And yes they are good kids."<br>"Them kids are very nice," said Sue Ellen, "We are all friends with them now."  
>"That is true," said D.W., "Even with me, Emily, and Bud."<p>

The next day at school they see them two are very happy there. They know it keeps them safe. Glad they are out of that spaceship. The Aliens that had them want them back. A war can soon begin. Later at recess them two are talking to Arthur and his friends about that. And the Aliens plan.

"The same race of Aliens can return," said Tina, "We need to stop them."  
>"How do we stop them?" said Arthur, "I have no ideas."<br>"That small spaceship has a death ray," said Tina, "We can destroy their planet."  
>"Sounds okay to me," said Arthur, "Let us know when your ready for it."<p>

Next chapter they go on that mission. See what happens next chapter.


	24. Alien planet destroyed

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>Arthur, Francine, Buster, and Brain can go with Tina and Chad to blow up that Alien planet. So we will win it. Two battles was fought with us winning. The bad Aliens want to make regular people and mutants slaves. See what happens.<p>

"Let's get ready to win this war," said Tina, "By blowing up that Alien planet."  
>"We are ready now," said Arthur, "Let's go inside."<br>"Yes to win the war," said Brain, "I heard their planet is ugly anyway."  
>"We saw picture in our cell of it," said Tina, "It is an ugly planet."<br>"Yes i saw it," said Arthur, "We are inside it now."

They strapped themselves in and took off. The weapon will work. They will have Chad fire it at the Alien planet. They set the warp drive without going forward or back in time. They arrived at that solar system. They see that planet. Ugly it is.

"That is an ugly planet," said Buster, "Blowing it up will be good."  
>"I agree with you there Buster," said Francine, "We will win this war."<br>"Yes we will," said Arthur, "You may fire when ready Chad."  
>"I am indeed ready," said Chad, "Here it goes."<p>

It indeed destroyed that Alien planet turning them into asteroids. They returned to Earth as hero's. They returned to vault 117. The President who survived gave them Medals of Honar for winning that war. They know one day people can leave the vaults for good. To rebuild cities, towns, and villages and such.

"Well we did it," said Arthur, "As you said it was."  
>"I knew it would work," said Chad, "That is why me and Tina had that idea."<br>"One day we will become leaders of the vault," said Tina, "One of us can be mayor one day. Or each serve time as one."  
>"That is good," said Arthur, "We will become leaders some day."<p>

Next chapter will be the last. Arthur wakes up from that dream. See what happens next chapter.


	25. Last Chapter

Arthur and Fallout

* * *

><p>Last chapter in this story. Arthur was at lunch at school in the vault. Aloud buzzing sound began casting him into darkness. He woke up in his bed in Elwood City. No nuclear war happened. He got out of bed on time changed his clothes and went down stairs. He is now ready to tell his family and friends the dream he had. He thinks it is a pretty good dream.<p>

"Good Morning Honey," said Mrs. Read, "How did you sleep?"  
>"Good morning mom," said Arthur, "I did sleep well. I had a dream last night."<br>"Tell us about it," said Mrs. Read, "About the dream you had last night."  
>"We will listen to you," said Mr. Read, "From now on no more playing favorites."<br>"I was hoping you would say it," said Arthur, "Now i will tell my dream to you."

Arthur told them about the dream he had. They heard all of it and now talking to him about it.

"That is very interesting honey," said Mrs. Read, "Thanks for telling us."  
>"I think it was," said Arthur, "And your welcome."<br>"Sounds like them fallout games," said Mr. Read, "That makes it interesting."  
>"That it does," said Arthur, "What do you think D.W.?"<br>"Sounds interesting to me," said D.W., "Here comes the pancakes."

After breakfast his friends came. They are walking to school as always. Arthur is telling them about that dream.

"That sounds good to me," said Buster, "Sounds like fallout 3."  
>"It sure does," said Francine, "Tell it to the rest later at recess."<br>"That is the plan," said Arthur, "So it is yes."  
>"That is good," said Francine, "I think they will like it."<p>

They got to the school went inside. And went to class. Later at recess he told the rest of them. They do think it is very interesting. Not sure i will make a sequel. The end.


End file.
